


Touch Me Like You Touch Nobody

by smoothsailing



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothsailing/pseuds/smoothsailing
Summary: Rafa knows how to get what he wants





	Touch Me Like You Touch Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sad™ about Rafa's body betraying him yet again and apparently this is the only way to let my frustration out!
> 
> Title from "Kiss and Make Up" by Dua Lipa & BLACKPINK

Rafa’s back slams against the door, knocking the breath out of him for a moment, and then Roger is leaning down, kissing him. That certainly doesn’t help him regain his breath because Roger isn’t giving him the space, isn’t moving back and letting Rafa breathe, he’s just kissing Rafa with a hard, constant press of his mouth.

 

He pulls back with a vicious tug on Rafa’s lower lip, and his hand is still splayed over Rafa’s chest, pressing him back. Rafa tries to push him away half-heartedly, wiggles a little before Roger is back, pressing him back with his whole body, just looking down at Rafa.

  


Rafa grins, tries to make it dirtier than all the little looks he’d been sending Roger’s way, sharper than the one he had tossed over his shoulder as Roger practically breathed down his fucking neck all the way back to his room.  

  


He opens his mouth to say something but Roger is there again, licking warm and wet into Rafa’s mouth- and he’s too sloppy with his tongue, too harsh with his teeth for it to be a really good kiss, but then, he shifts over, slides a thigh between Rafa’s legs and it’s perfect. Roger kisses him, sloppy and dirty, and Rafa can grind down on his thigh, moaning when Roger rubs his cock on his hip.

  


Roger pulls back, a little harshly, his eyes are dark and he’s panting when he says, “You’re so fuckin- since our practice, you’ve been teasing me... all day.”

  


Rafa is more concerned with getting Roger’s mouth on his again, getting Roger to push him back against the door, but he knows how this goes. He  _has_  been teasing Roger all day, licking his lips and sending him hot looks across the court when he really shouldn’t have been. And Roger had responded so beautifully, pushing Rafa around when he could, leaning into him more than he needed to, crowding Rafa with enough intent that it had made Rafa’s fingers shake when he tried to unlock the door.

  


_I’m gonna fuck you,_  he might as well have told Rafa,  _I’m going to fucking make you scream so loud._

  


Rafa smiles, “Maybe. You don’t like it?”

  


Roger surges forward again with a low sound, pressing it into Rafa’s mouth before he pulls Rafa back, forces him onto his back flat on the bed, where he can climb on top of him. Rafa pushes back a little, just for the sake of it, tries to get Roger underneath him, wants to make Roger earn this.

  


Roger keeps kissing Rafa, shoving a knee in between his legs again, licking into his mouth. He brings one hand up, holding Rafa's jaw, forcing it open until everything is just a slick slide of tongues and Roger’s solid weight against Rafa.

  


When Roger pulls away to just look for a few seconds, Rafa whines. His mouth is wet, and Rafa needs to be fucked  _now._

  


Rafa tugs insistently at Roger's jeans, fumbling at the front so he can open them while Roger leans back in, his breath warm on Rafa's neck. Rafa hands slip on the button, and he cups Roger where he’s hard through his jeans. In response, Roger bites harder on his neck.

  


_Fucker._  He's definitely going to leave marks and Charly’s gonna smile him in that knowing teasing way and-

  


_"Roger-"_  he bites off as Roger grabs his wrist in a hand, lifts it up over his head and grinds down on him in one fluid movement " _Fuck!_  Fuck you."

  


"Shut up," Roger says, panting as he rubs himself harder against Rafa, "you've been talking too much all fucking day."

  


Rafa moans, arching up to Roger's dick pressing insistently against him "Yeah? Well I’m not teasing you so you come in your jeans. I mean, it's nice but it’d be nicer with your dick in my ass."

  


Roger makes a sound, somewhere between a moan and a growl, pulling back so he can tug his jeans off quickly, eyes hot on Rafa "Take yours off." he says.

  


Rafa's still running his fingers idly along the top of his pants by the time Roger is naked. His cock is hard, curving up and red, and Rafa wants to get his mouth around it. He crawls forward, almost unthinkingly before Roger pushes him back, and starts pushing his pants off, not at all gently. When he pulls off Rafa's underwear, he pumps his cock, once, twice before pressing him down even more firmly.

  


"Turn over," he says grabbing for the lube. By the time Rafa's comfortable and finally stopped moving, Roger is back, climbing on top of him heavily.

  


"You gonna get me ready or I do it myself?" Rafa asks, wriggling back, trying to get as much of Roger as he can.

  


That gets him a finger, slick and cool, pressing into him steadily like he knew it would. Rafa pushes back onto the stretch, letting himself take it deeper.

  


Roger doesn't take too long just pushing that one in and out, and pushes another in quickly. After a few seconds of curling his fingers, Roger finds the perfect spot that makes Rafa moan and then push back again on his fingers.  

  


"More," Rafa pants after a little while, and although he rubs the third around Rafa's rim teasingly for a few seconds, Roger doesn't deny him very long. The third finger makes Rafa hiss as he pushes back even harder against the slight sting. "So fucking good."

  


Roger pants out a little laugh, leaning down to mouth at the top of Rafa's shoulders, "Yeah, of course it is, it's me."

  


"Yeah?" Rafa teases, even as his hips circle back against Roger's fingers, his heavy breathing filling the silence of the room.

  


"Yeah," Roger says, cocky, "My dick's even better," and any sort of reply or chirp that Rafa could have sent his way leaves his mind as Roger presses him fingers unrelentingly at Rafa's prostate.

  


Rafa bucks a little wildly, pushing back with a moan and then surging forward "Fuck,  _fuck_  - don't wanna come yet," he pants "stop."

  


Roger bites off a little laugh, leaning down to kiss Rafa's shoulder but he pulls back a little. Giving Rafa a few seconds, he kisses at the skin of his shoulder wetly and then bites down, digging his teeth into it as Rafa moans and fists his hands in the sheet.

  


"Roger, fuck me." Rafa insists, throwing a hand back blindly, trying to pull Roger closer to him as he moves off.

  


"Maybe I don't want to fuck you," Roger replies, as if Rafa didn't just hear the sound of the condom wrapper opening "maybe you're too whiny to fuck." he continues, grabbing Rafa and bullying him onto his back.

  


Rafa goes easily, pulls his knees back as easy as anything, letting Roger settle in between them. He nudges against Rafa’s hole for a few stumbling moments, but slides in on one long thrust, hands tight where he's holding Rafa's thigh.

  


"Fuck, yeah," Rafa hisses "Wanted this all day."

  


"I know," Roger says, thrusting out and the back in, slowly "You told me." and he had, whispering it in his ear, saying how much he wanted Roger to fuck him, how much he wanted to have Roger's cock in his mouth.

  


Roger pushes Rafa's knees back, further towards his chest, thrusting a little harder. Rafa moans, looking at Roger like he knows exactly what Roger is thinking off, his eyes half lidded but his mouth stretched out in a grin.

  


Roger's flushed pink and his mouth is red, and Rafa wants him to just  _fuck_  him. He wants to give Roger everything he's been promising, wants to spread his knees further apart and wants Roger slide in harder and make him scream. He wants Roger to just  _take,_   _take,_   _take_  everything that Rafa's promised him.

  


"Fuck" Rafa hisses, pushing himself harder onto Roger, "harder, Roger!"

  


"Shut up," Roger says, but his hips start working faster, pushing into Rafa a little harder.

  


"Make me," Rafa bites back, and it's easily the most transparent thing ever but it works, and Roger pushes close with a little sound. He tightens his hands on Rafa's thighs and in turn, Rafa scrambles to tighten his legs behind Roger's back.

  


On a hard thrust, Rafa’s mouth falls open and he moans as Roger pushes back in, nailing his prostate perfectly.

  


Then, it’s a scramble: Roger pushing, pushing, pushing,  _pushing_ , hitting the right spot every time. Rafa moans, and he knows he’s being loud, little sounds coming out with every hard thrust, but Roger’s pushing Rafa’s knees back so perfectly that Rafa can’t help his own voice.

  


Roger is wrenching out all these sounds from Rafa, hissing and groaning his own responses back to him. Rafa tries to push back against Roger, but the way he’s practically folded up like this, he can’t do much to try and get more of Roger’s cock. Rafa tries to remember to tighten around Roger, but it’s just  _so_  good and he  _has_ been waiting for so long.

  


Roger’s pulls away almost abruptly, slipping out of Rafa and he whimpers, automatically trying to follow Roger’s cock.

  


“ _Rogerrrr_ ” he whines, scrambling close to Roger again

  


“Turn around,” Roger says, his hands on Rafa’s hip, manhandling him into the position he wants “I wanna get deeper, come on, Rafa.” he hisses, smacking Rafa’s side a little. Rafa moans, pushes into the sting, secretly wishing he’d done it harder.

  


“Come on, come on,” Roger chants, pushing and pulling at Rafa until he’s settled onto his hands and knees the way he knows Roger likes best. Roger pushes into him with a moan and Rafa pushes back almost immediately, only focused on getting more of Roger’s cock in him.

  


" _Fuckin-’_ " Roger hisses, moving one of his hands is into Rafa’s hair, pulling him up and back, forcing him to arch his back and hiss in pain, “Just,  _fucking-"_  he moans, pushing into Rafa harder, faster.

  


“Yeah,” Rafa moans, pushing back into Roger’s thrust, “faster, come on, _faster._ " he says, laughing again when Roger pushes his head down, forcing his upper body flat onto the bed. Roger drapes himself Rafa’s back then, still thrusting, catching the perfect spot that makes Rafa go crazy.

  


“I’m gonna gag you next time.” Roger says, and that can’t be right because Roger loves Rafa’s noises, but Rafa freezes for a moment and then pushes back with renewed intensity, getting louder.

  


“C’mon, touch yourself.” Roger whispers into Rafa’s neck, and Rafa hisses like it’s a physical blow. He jerks himself off to the timing of Roger’s hard thrusts, backing off despite himself when Roger slows down, speeding up when Roger does.

  


“Do it properly, Rafa,” Roger says, a little bitchily, biting at Rafa’s neck “Get yourself off. C’mon, let me fuck you at the same time.” Roger pulls back, no longer covering Rafa’s back so he’s able to lift himself up a little, getting a little better of a grip on his cock the same moment Roger pulls him back onto his cock.

  


Rafa tilts his hips with Roger’s hands guiding them, pushing back into Roger’s thrusts, forward into his own grip. He runs his thumb along the head of his cock, tightening his hand, twisting it.

  


When Roger bites at his neck, that's it. He comes with a loud shout, breaking the low chant of Roger's name, throwing his head back, then collapsing forward, arms too shaky to support himself anymore. Roger pulls out of him, faster than comfortable, and laying down next to him. He strokes Rafa's side for a few moments but grows impatient quickly, kissing Rafa's mouth.

  


It probably takes Rafa longer than it should to start kissing back. When Roger pulls away, Rafa whines, but Roger presses down on Rafa’s lower lip with his thumb, eyes on his mouth.

  


“I wanna fuck your mouth,” he says, words coming out short and clipped, the way they do when he’s trying hard to be composed “Can I?”

  


Rafa smiles, a shiver running through him, he’s not hard, and he’s not gonna get hard but he likes the idea of Roger’s dick in his mouth. Rafa lets his tongue peek out of his mouth, making a show of licking his bottom lip, delighted when Roger can’t tear his eyes away, “Yeah,” he says, stretching out flat on his back again, “I said I wanted to earlier, didn’t I?”

  


Roger moves, the jerkiness in his actions betraying how desperate he is, how badly he wants to come. He’s heavy on Rafa’s chest, legs spread over Rafa’s shoulders. He wants to be hard again, wants to be able to come again because he loves it like this, with Roger surrounding him, fucking his mouth how he likes.

  


Roger holds his cock in one hand, guiding it into Rafa's open mouth, letting him close his mouth around the head as he moans. Rafa agreeably tongues at it, finding the slit with his tongue, tasting Roger's precome. " _Rafa_ ," Roger moans, voice heavy with pleasure, thrusting a little shallowly into his mouth.

  


It’s not the ideal position for Rafa to do much, more fit to Roger’s thrusting hips, but Rafa lifts his head anyways, tries to suck Roger shallowly into mouth and then back. He moans when Roger starts thrusting, and just loosens his jaw, letting Roger set the pace.

  


Rafa watches Roger, watches how red his mouth is, like he’s been biting on it, thinks of his teeth digging into his neck, and shivers. It doesn’t take long. Roger is close and his thrusts become uneven quickly, and Rafa moves his hands to Roger’s ass, squeezing, encouraging him forward.

  


Roger comes with a low moan, hanging his head forward, staring at Rafa. Rafa swallows because he knows both him and Roger like it. He coughs a little, and Roger pulls back, moving to straddle his hips and pulling him up with an arm around his back.

  


They kiss like that, Roger straddling Rafa, mouths moving lazily, not nearly as urgent as before. Rafa grips Roger’s head a little, lightly, smiling lazily when it makes Roger bite at his lower lip.

  


Roger pulls back eventually, rolling off Rafa and closing his eyes, frowning when he doesn’t follow immediately, blindly reaching out for him. Rafa rolls his eyes but lies down next to Roger, tangling their feet together, “You do realize we’ll have to get up eventually and shower, right?” he asks.

  


“Okay.” Roger says, but he keeps his eyes closed.

  


“I’m gonna wake up covered in come.” Rafa says, but doesn’t pull away.

  


“Okay.” Roger repeats

  


“ _Eres un cabrón_.” Rafa accuses, closing his own eyes.

  


“Okay.”

  


" _Cabrón._ ”

  


“Okay.”

  


“Love you.”

  


“Love you too.”

 


End file.
